Maybe you will find your love, while take care a child
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: Because of genkai jiji failed experiment gintoki has to switch his his ten years old past self, confused and afraid gintoki ran away and end up in the street of modern edo. luckily our demon vice commander found him and secretly took care of him. while our protagonist stuck in the past and has his own adventure... maybe hijigin boyxboy don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

There isn't enough hijigin fanfictiooonnnn! That is what I thought when I read gintama fanfiction hahahaha so, I made one for hijigin fans

Check it out

Disclamer: Gintama is not mine, really! if it were mine then I would pair hijikata with gintoki so as long as you haven't seen this two hook up together than gintama is not mine.

Chapter one

Today is a hot day in kabuki district, everyone prefer to lock themselves in room and turn air conditioner in full blast. But unfortunately for our lazy protagonist it is kind of impossible. Why you ask? Well the truth is because gintoki's debt to genkai ojii san, he have to work in this hot day. Gintoki curse his bad luck why must shinpachi has to go with his sister to his family wedding with tons of free food and left gin san alone with old man? Why kagura has to play with shougun princess in her castle with cold air conditioner and left gin san with stink old man in the hot day? Whyyyyyy? Gintoki shouted

"Oi gintoki move your ass you lazy bastard, you still have a ot of work to do" shouted angry genkai from his workshop "Urusaiii na stink oldman! Wakatta yo, why you always made useless piece of junk anyway" said gintoki while he lifted a weird machine that look like a dog with horse body? And mouse tail? "What is this anyway" gintoki look at this carefully and found this tempting red button, without thingking gintoki push it and… soy sauce come out "IT IS SOY SAUCE JA NE KA!. Mou genkai jiji just how fanatic are you with soy sauce" gintoki said with desperate sigh

" Hn, young people like you just does not understand a thing" said genkai ojii san while he is working with his new project. "Iyyaaa, kankei ja nai yo genkai ojii san This is different matter" gintoki as he is poking into genkai new project "Anyway what kind of junk you are making anyway". "Nan ja to!, this is not piece of junk!, eventhough it is useless". "Ahh, you just admit it is useless aren't you, you just admit it just now!" Gintoki point his finger to genkai ojii san

"So, what is this anyway?" gintoki asked with curiosity. "Well, basically this machine made you young again" answer genkai ojii san with full of pride "This machine has the same effect of time machine they reversed the aging process of our body and make us young again. This is my master piece". "Well, at least you have to make it function properly before use it" said gintoki uninterested in genkai invention. For gintoki though he just doesn't want to become genkai's guinea pig

"So gintoki try it" genkai said as he push it to gintoki

"… HUH USAKERUNA JIJJI ! NAZE ORE GAAA, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE IT RIGHT, THEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TRY IT!".

"URUSAIIII, YOU STILL HAVE A LOT OF DEBT TO ME RIGHT, I DIDN'T FIX YOUR PIECE OF JUNK FOR FREE YOU KNOW".

"HUHHH! MY SCOOTER IS NOT PIECE OF JUNK IT STILL CAN RUN STRAIGHT".

"AT LEAST MAKE YOUREELF USEFUL FOR ONCE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING".

" I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, JIJI"

Gintoki and gengai fighting/shouting to each other while throwing that machine, when the machine is in gintoki hand accidently gintoki push turn on button on the top of that machine "Ehh, I really has this bad feeling" gintoki said with pale face as gintoki said that there is a lot of smoke covering gintoki body. It is so thick until gengai ojii san can not see anything "Oii gintoki uhuk are you uhuk alive uhuk" said genkai while he is covering half of his lower face with his slave

For a few second later the thick smoke which covering almost whole house is disappear, there is a peson shadow behind the smoke "O-oi Gintoki is that you? Gintoki?" genkai asked worriedly. Well, he does not want to hurt gintoki after all gintoki is the one who saved him, beside if there is happened to gintoki his two subordinate will kill him especially a certain china girl. Eventhough both of them usually like to badmouth him but genkai ojii san knows how they loved gintoki deep down in their heart

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" a sound come out from the smoke but it is not a sound of an adult but more like a…. child? " now the smoke is all clear up genkai can see a ten years old kid with messy and dirty silver perm hair and red eyes looking around the house with curiosity while he he hug a long sword tightly in his chest. He wear an old torn off grey yukata and a lot of dirt, wounds and dry blood no his body "Oi gintoki are you okay?" asked genkai worriedly he wondered if his machine hurt gintoki this much and why he has different clothes?

"Gintoki? Dare?' said chibi gintoki softly almost in whisper.

okay guys I will upload more chapter and longer in the future check it out okay

oh and there are so many japanese words here in this story I want to know if you understand it or not if you do not then feel free to tell me then I will give ypu the translation


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know I have not update my others stories, I just do not have the mood yet -_- well anyway right now I really llike gintama and even though I already watch all the episodes twice I still keep laughing until my stomach hurt

Disclamer: as long as you have not read hijikata and gintoki have hot night together then gintama not mine

Chapter 2:

"Koko wa doko?" said that child with a low and small voice while he look around, when he saw another human on the same room he immediately grip his sword tightly and slowly pull it out, his bloody red eyes shinning with fear, determine to live and regret. Someone that genkai jiji always saw in warrior eyes. It such a shame to see a ten year old kid has the same eyes.

Without any warning gintoki suddenly swing his blade dangerously near genkai jiji chest, and cut genkai jiji clothes vertically fortunately genkai jiji can avoid the blade in time before it slash him in two"Matte, kozo I do not want to hurt you" genkai jiji wave his hand with panic. No matter how old he is, gintoki is gintoki he is a very dangerous man

Genkai jiji eventhough he does not want to admit it but gintoki is A sword prodigy he already saw him in ACTUAL action a few time and must admit that he is the strongest swordman in kabuki chou. He is like uncontrollable beast that go on rampage if you push a wrong button, well but its also very difficult to do that because genkai jiji also knows that gintoki also the LAZIEST person on the earth.

Genkai jiji is not innocent either in the war genki already saw so many swordman either it was an ally or enemy he knows from the way this kid way to slash and grab a sword. It looks like an amateur but very sharp there are still a lot of opening but it seems that the kid is a kind of person who tend to correct mistake in the middle of fight And that kind of person is dangerous as he can keep develop during war

The kid went for another attack he swing his sword from the right to the left with a very fast speed for kid genkai jiji does not have any choice beside defend himself if he does not want to be killed as it looks like the kid will kill him if he give him an opening. Genkai took whatever in his work desk which is his hammer to block gintoki sword

"You damn stubborn kid just the same when you are an adult" genkai jiji complain. The kid said nothing and keeps attack genkai jiji furiously, a sound of metal and sword keep ringing through out the room as genkai jiji does not want to hurt gintoki. "Ceh…cheeky kidddd" genkai jiji begin to feel tired suddenly gintoki feel that someone grab his right hand so he can not move

"Dou ja kozoo, this is one of my kid. He is strong da roo hahahaha" the kid still keep say nothing suddenly he grin and let go of his sword so the sword fall from his hand. When genkai jiji saw this he feel so realived he thinks that gintoki already give up fighting him but he was wrong when the sword fall down gintoki free left hand catch it and then with a quick movement he turn his body and slash a robot behind him with one swing not for too long the robot was exploded " Gyaaaaaa my soooon how dare you gintokiiiiii!" genkai jiji crying

"Genkai jiji is gin san here" asked shinpachi in front of his door. "Uwoooo that firework sugeee aru" kagura said while he peek inside genkai jiji work place "Ah, Are you working for the festival that will held four days from now on" shinpachi said as he correct his glasses position " OOOOHHH make it a big fire work arruuu" said happy kagura as she really likes all kinds of festivals

"Yosh lets go home kagura chan do not disturb genkai san" said shinpachi as he look at kagura "Um, oh ya right jiji, if you saw gin chan then tell him that he MUST take us to the festival" said kagura while he show his point finger to genkai direction. "Well I wonder where gin san is, sei kaku, we home much earlier because we thought he is lonely" said shinpachi with a disappointed look. "Ooh shinpachi just said already that YOU are the one who is lonely" said kagura while picking her nose as she imitate gintoki

When kagura and pachi wants to leave genkai place they see a kid run from the inside room with a high speed. For a moment that kid look behind him his silver perm hair and big bloody red eyes stood out the most from his feature beside his clothes that already worn out and torn everywhere. Shinpachi and kagura freeze in their spot " Ne, kagura chan is it just me or that kid looks exactly like gin san"." Daijobou yo megane, its not just your eyes I also feel the same". "Who is megane !" shouted shinpachi. " Dakara watashi wa itta, shinpachi is 94 percent glasses 4 percent water and 2 percent of water" said kagura like it is everyday truth." Mooo iyaa, please stop this megane joke please" shinpachi brought his hand to his face already tired of this same joke for 250 episodes for goodness sake

"Oi you guys, quick after that kid" genkai shouted after he realized that the kid is run away to the outside world. From genkai knowledge the kid will get confused in the future as it is very different from the past and also there are a lot of amanto this day, gintoki who probably live in the past where amanto is still prohibit and taboo will attack amanto in the town blindly

"EEEhhh why, are you that frustrated so you kidnapped a child I do not know you can be that low jiji" said kagura with accusation eyes "Ma ma kagura chan there IS must be some reson why genkai jiji do that do not you think" said shinpachi "Moooo you two who do you think I am! I would not be that low to kidnap a kid in the street" said genkai jiji angrily

Shinpachi and kagura: "….."

"ITS ENOUGH!" genkai jiji smash his hammer to the ground as it is the only thing In his hand

" Ma ma, we are kidding genkai san, now would you explain it to us"


End file.
